RetroCondo
RetroCondo, also styled as Retro's Condos, was a community within Summergate during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. Built by Retro and Katie and operated by the megacorp Retronglomerate, RetroCondo offered prebuilt condominiums at affordable rates to any resident of the Summerlands regardless of their rank or credit history. =Concept and Design= ---- RetroCondo was conceived as a place for new arrivals to find affordable housing and achieve peace of mind against the dangers of Dragonhollow. Most condominiums could be rented at a cost of two or three gold ingots per day, economical even for low-income residents who received the minimum eight ingots per day from voting. The most expensive townhouse overlooking a waterfall cost just five gold ingots per day. Residents paid rent through a dropbox outside their condo and their lease could be extended further by paying in advance. RetroCondo offered a generous lease agreement. Renters were able to modify both the interior and exterior of their homes and purchased access to everything above and below the condominium, including all unmined ores. The brick, clay, and stone motif was conceived of by Katie, who worked closely with Retro as the site plan was finalized. She wanted RetroCondo to evoke a historic hometown feeling that would make Dragonhollow residents want to live there. The area was bordered by a lake fed by a mountain waterfall and lay in the shadow of majestic mountains. The cornerstone of the community was a beautiful central fountain lit by five powerful blue beacons that granted the health regeneration, Strength, Speed II, Jump Boost II, Resistance II, and Haste II buffs. An automated shopping center named RetroMart was later made available to renters on the old site of Sprankles' Shop. Residents of RetroCondo also received access to a building that housed brewing stands, anvils, a Level 30 enchantment table, and an ender chest. =History= ---- On 4E:206, Retro secured a parcel of land housing 0uttaTime's wheat plantation and razed it to the ground in preparation for a condominium park. After working with him to develop an overall design theme, Katie built the first condo which became her own home in Summergate. Retro then built ten additional structures of varying size and style based on her original template. helps Retro and Katie with their construction by lighting the first condo aflame.]] Tox was the first person to rent a condominium, though it would sit completely unused and unfurnished until RetroCondo's final days. Early business was slow and the venture was initially considered something of a failure due to rent-dodgers being unable or unwilling to meet the low daily cost. However, as time went on and the Hyperhollow era arrived, the occupancy rate skyrocketed and the community thrived. Despite being targeted at the low-income newcomer demographic, most of the renters were wealthy residents who simply wanted convenient homes-away-from-home. On 4E:247, Tox announced his candidacy for the RetroCondo Homeowners Association presidency and was victorious after running unopposed. He served in this capacity for the rest of the Fourth Era. HyperSilence chose RetroCondo as his new home in Summergate at the height of the Hyperhollow era, renting out the largest of the condos, a three-story townhouse with a deck overlooking the alpine waterfall. As part of the Summergate Railway Renovation Project, plans were made to reroute the South Line from underneath RetroCondo to beneath the shallow pond on Ferathmai and Wojcik's adjacent property. This would allow renters with east and south side condos more freedom to redesign their basement levels. These plans were cancelled when Eris announced that the Summerlands would soon be abandoned. Despite neighboring Sprankles' Summergate Compound, RetroCondo avoided falling victim to the spread of the Black Claim. ]] RetroMart, an automated store offering valuable items, opened within the community on 4E:366. It was actually just a rebranding of Sprankles' Shop that had been closed since Retro took over the property. During the Fall of Summergate, the condos were ransacked and looted by bandit raiders and roving gangs. One such crew led by Jack Firebane destroyed RetroCondo with high explosives, collapsing the entire area into a series of craters that swallowed what little remained of the once proud community. =Residents= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2015-06-20_05.54.34.png|The area before RetroCondo was built File:2016-02-07_05.29.51.png|At night, with Sprankles' compound in background File:2016-05-26_06.24.09.png|Central fountain with five beacons File:2016-05-28_06.19.29.png|Community hub with public utilities File:2016-05-28_06.20.24.png|RetroMart File:2016-05-28_06.23.28.png|Inside HyperSilence's condo File:2016-05-28_06.24.32.png|The interior of Katie's home File:2016-05-28_06.25.57.png|Recreation area overlooking waterfall pond and peaks File:2016-05-28_06.26.39.png|A condo File:2016-05-28_07.45.36.png|Tox rallies support on the community board File:2016-05-26_06.34.14.png|RetroCondo with Summergate in the background File:2015-09-21_00.32.08.png|A plea for help on the community board File:2016-05-23_21.55.37.png|Bird's eye view File:2016-03-18_19.53.03.png|Jack's group destroying RetroCondo during the Fall of Summergate File:2016-03-18_19.53.25.png|Wojcik surveys the destruction File:2016-03-18_19.53.37.png|Further damage File:2016-03-18_19.53.45.png|Jack preps for more demoliton File:2016-03-18_19.54.18.png|Jack rampages through what's left File:2016-03-18_19.55.04.png|More damage File:2016-03-18_19.54.22.png|More damage ---- Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Summerlands Locations Category:Summergate Category:Retronglomerate Category:Businesses